


Villains Can Have Happy Endings

by Vgault



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Magic, Female Gold, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: In Storybrooke all is well for once until it isn't.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Lacey/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 4





	1. Try

Perched ontop of a glass display cabinet Lacey had her legs around Gold trapping her in place in front of her. Tightening her hold she let a soft moan as Gold's hands left her middle and disappeared beneath the hem off her skirt. However they were soon interrupted by the sound of the bell above the door and then someone clearing their throat. Breaking their kiss Gold saw her son, Neal standing near the front of the shop interrupting her and Lacey's moment of fun. 

'Mum, can I talk to you' Neal said and looking pointedly at Lacey he added 'Alone'  
'Lacey go wait in the back room. I'll be there in a moment' Gold said handing Lacey her wine glass as she made her way towards the back of the shop and behind the curtain.  
'What's on your mind son' Gold asked.  
'Just wanted to see if you were feeling better'  
'I'm fine Bae. Thank you for your concern' 

Less than a week ago she had been lying on the bed in the backroom of her shop on the brink of death. He had spent that time clinging to his mother's cold and sweaty hands while he listened to her feverish pleas of love and forgiveness. Lacey had been there of course even if Neal wished she hadn't. He still wasn't sure about her. Satisfied with his mother's answer he turned to leave hesitating only slightly but enough for Gold to notice.

'Something else on your mind?' She asked gently.  
'Yea actually if that offer still stands then I'd like to try to make amends. I've already lost you once nearly twice now. I don't want to loose my mother for a third time' Neal confessed.  
'Oh Bae that would make me very happy'  
'We'll arrange something then maybe lunch at Granny's' Neal suggested.  
'Sounds great. Let me know when you want to meet'  
'I'll see you later mum' Neal said finally ready to leave.  
'I'm closing early anyway I promised Lacey I'd take her for an icecream'  
'Really? I don't think they serve vodka as a flavour'  
'You know it would also make me happy if you could try to get along with Lacey. I like her Bae I like her alot. At least try to be civil ok' 

Neal left shortly after. He knew if he was going to have any relationship with his mother he would have to accept Lacey aswell. It would be hard that was certain but he would try. He had promised his mother he would and that's all he could do right?


	2. Spun Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal makes a decision...

He didn't know why he had kept it all these years but he had. It used to hang on a chain but with wear it had eventually broke. Not bothering to replace it he instead kept it in his jeans pocket along with his wallet and now useless car keys. The simple gold ring, once straw was the only thing Neal owned that belonged to his mother. It had come off her finger when she let go of his hand and he fell through the portal leaving her behind. For 28 years he had kept it hoping that one day he could return it to it's owner. 

He was still staring at it, tracing the intricate knotting detail with his finger when he noticed Emma had joined him, taking the booth seat opposite him.   
'It's hers' he said simply. He knew Emma would understand what he meant, or rather who he meant.  
'Are you going to return it to her?'   
Was he? He didn't know. His mother probably didn't even know he had it. Yet he knew it wasn't really his to keep either. 

Arriving at his mother's shop Neal slammed his hand on the counter revealing the gold ring underneath.   
'Where did you get that' his mother asked looking at the simple piece of jewelry as if it was the cause of all her troubles. To her it probably was.  
'I had it with me when I fell through the portal. You didn't know I had it then'  
'I thought I lost it. You kept it all this time?'  
'I did consider selling it but I never could part with it until now I guess' 

Neal watches as she places the ring into a plush velvet bag and then places it inside a safe, which he finds is hidden behind a painting of a ship similar looking to the Jolly Roger. Leaving his mother to her memories and antiques, he heads back to his room in the b&b knowing it was another step in the slow repair of their relationship.


End file.
